The Statue
by lechymonk
Summary: Hakkai and Gojyo are sent on an errand by Sanzo to retrieve a cursed statue. Told not to touch or unwrap the statue, what happens when Gojyo accidently touches it? KenrenHakkai & TenpouGojyo


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura

This was written for the Saiyuki Kink Meme on Livejournal. The original requester wanted either a Kenren/Hakkai or a Tenpou/Gojyo and since I couldn't decide which couple to write about...I wrote about both!

"Don't touch it, Gojyo!"

Gojyo laid his hand on the covered object that was on their kitchen table. It wasn't particularly huge but it was quite thick. Currently, it was wrapped in one of Gojyo's white cotton shirts. He could make out the head and the body of the object but that was about it.

"What's the big deal? We carried the fucking think back here and nothing happened. I just want a peek at it." As he started to unwrap it, Hakkai glared at him. "Chill out, Hakkai. I'm sure nothing is gonna happen to me if I touch it. Sanzo's just being an asshole, like usual." Gojyo continued to unwrap the object and soon, there in the middle of the table, was a small statue.

It was the strangest thing the two of them had ever seen. The statue was of a person, but it looked like they were being torn in half. The lower part of the body of the statue was still together but the top half…well, that was just freaking creepy. The person in the left half of the statue looked different from the right half, but one could tell it was the same person.

"Man, that's weird looking!"

"Gojyo, please wrap that…thing up again. I'm getting a bad feeling about having it unwrapped."

"Fine." Gojyo sighed. Sometimes, Hakkai was just no fun. Well, outside of bed, of course. In bed…that was a different story!

Gojyo went to grab the covering but he wasn't paying full attention to where his hand was. Instead of a handful of cloth, Gojyo had a handful of the statue. A bright light filled the room and quicker than Hakkai could blink, Gojyo was gone.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai screamed in the empty room. "Gojyo!!"

Gojyo had the sensation of falling but he wasn't really falling at all. In fact, he was really moving back in time, back into a time that he didn't remember. As his body was floating through the strange light, he saw another figure come into focus. His mouth dropped open as a man, who looked exactly like him, except for the short black hair and deep brown eyes, flew by him. The man, who was wearing a strange leather uniform, pointed and yelled something at him, but he was gone to fast for Gojyo to know what the man said.

With a mighty thump, Gojyo landed in an office, an incredibly messy office and standing in front of him, was a man with a long white coat, tie partially undone and a lot of messy brown hair. Gojyo peered up through his long red hair and was shocked to see a familiar pair of deep green eyes behind an unfamiliar pair of glasses. The two men stared at each other, each one trying to figure out just what the hell was going on here.

Hakkai ran over to the spot where Gojyo had been standing when he disappeared. The logical part of Hakkai's mind told him that no one could just disappear like that but another part of his mind told him that there were strange forces at work with that little statue. The bright light shone again and Hakkai shielded his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was down on the ground and there was a heavy body on top of him. A heavy body that smelled like sakura blossoms, leather and sake.

"Oh, fuck, that hurt!"

Hakkai opened his eyes and saw short black hair right in front of his eyes. The voice was male and sounded just like Gojyo's and his face looked just like Gojyo's, but Gojyo didn't have black hair. Or deep brown eyes. Or a mark on his forehead. The two of them stared at each other, both too shocked to move.

"Tenpou?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Kenren?" The man in the lab coat spoke. Shit! He sounded just like Hakkai! Where the hell was Hakkai? And for that matter, just where the hell was he?

"Who the fuck is Kenren?" Gojyo sat up and rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache, he didn't know where he was and worse, he didn't know what happened to Hakkai. "I don't feel any bumps on my head, so I didn't hit my head or something. I'm awake, so I know I'm not dreaming and I'm not drunk, so I'm not seeing things."

Tenpou watched the strange man, who looked so much like Kenren, talk to himself. The man was wearing a brown leather jacket, white shirt and black pants. His hair was as red as fire and his eyes…Tenpou gasped as he realized they were red too. Never in his life had he seen red eyes. Tenpou fished around in his pocket. He really needed a smoke right about now. He found his pack and shook one out and lit it.

"Can I have one of those?" Gojyo pointed at the cigarette in Tenpou's hand. Holding out the pack, Gojyo stuck his finger in the pack and took one out. He lit it with his lighter, drawing the smoke deep into his lungs before letting it out. "Who are you and where the hell am I?"

"My name is Tenpou Gensui and you're in my office."

"And where's your office? On which street, I mean." The large open window caught Gojyo's eye. "Sakura trees? There's no sakura trees in town." Picking himself up off the floor, Gojyo went to the window. There were mountains in the distance and Gojyo could hear a little stream babbling somewhere beyond the sakura trees. His hand shook as he took another drag on the cigarette. The air was clean, the skies were blue and he could see little buildings off to the left. Little buildings that looked like they fell out of a Japanese fairy tale.

He turned around, his face pale of all color, his twin scars, the only colors on his cheeks. "Where am I?" He managed to croak out.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Who is this Tenpou?" Hakkai wanted this man off of his body, but he didn't want to seem rude. "My name is Cho Hakkai. You can call me Hakkai."

"Kenren Taisho." Kenren pushed his upper body off of Hakkai, leaving their lower halves still touching. "You kinda look like Tenpou, but you aren't as messy." He grinned at Hakkai and to Hakkai's disbelief, he found himself grinning back. "Where the hell am I anyway? This sure as hell ain't heaven."

"Would you be so kind as to get off of me? I don't want to be rude, but I hardly know you and the floor is rather hard." A spoon was digging in Hakkai's back and he desperately wanted to wiggle around to try and dislodge it, but there was the problem of Kenren being on top of him and he didn't want Kenren to get the wrong idea.

"Oh, sorry. Kinda forgot myself there for a minute." It was so fleeting that Hakkai thought for sure that he was imagining things but before Kenren pushed off of him and jumped to his feet, Hakkai thought that Kenren had ground his groin against his, for just a second. Noting the smile and the innocent look on Kenren's face, Hakkai was positive he'd imagined it. Hakkai got off the floor and brushed off tiny specks of lint, buying time, hoping the faint flush was gone before he looked at Kenren again.

"Well, to answer where you are, you're in my house in the little village that I live in. My roommate, whose name is Sha Gojyo, is missing. About 10 seconds before you…arrived, he was standing by the table and he accidentally touched that little statue you see in the center of the table." Walking over to the table, Hakkai started to cover up the statue but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Hold on, let me look at that thing." Kenren went to the table and put his elbows on the table, his chin in his hands. Kenren studied the statue, careful not to touch it. Going around the table, he looked at the statue from all angles. After rounding the table several times, Kenren started to laugh softly.

"That bitch. It's not enough that she has to interfere with our lives in heaven, she had to go and interfere down here, in the lower world." Kenren fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out with a shaky hand and lit it. Looking at Hakkai, Kenren stopped laughing.

"Ya ever hear of Kanzeon Bosatsu?" Hakkai nodded his head. She was one of the highest gods in Buddhism. But, what did she have to do with the statue? "She loves to mess around with peoples lives and I guess she's been bored lately." Kenren flicked the ash from his cigarette in to the ashtray that was on the table. "I need a drink. Ya got anything good?"

"Just beer." This situation was getting stranger by the minute. If this…Kenren was his name, if Kenren was to be believed, one of the highest gods in Buddhism was bored and somehow manipulated he and Gojyo into retrieving this statue so that Kenren could come here and Gojyo would go…Where did Gojyo go, anyway?

Wrinkling his nose, Kenren grimaced. He'd need something stronger than beer. "Any place to get good sake around here?"

"Not good sake, but it's cheap." Hakkai could just imagine the looks Kenren would get, walking into the local bar, with his leather uniform, skull clasp across his broad chest and that hair!

Kenren rubbed his hands together, happy to be getting some sake, any sake. "Buy me some sake and I'll tell you everything that I know." Hakkai soon found himself locking up and leading Kenren to the local pub.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Really, Kanzeon Bosatsu, don't you think you've gone too far this time?"

"Oh stuff it, Jiroushin!"

The two were sitting by the lily pond that Kanzeon Bosatsu used to look into the lower world. They were playing their weekly card game and Jiroushin was losing miserably, as usual.

"But, you're interfering with their lives! And what did you do to that statue that could cause something like this to happen?" Jiroushin looked at Kanzeon suspiciously. "You're messing with time!"

"I swear, you're worse than an old woman." She looked up to see Jiroushin open his mouth to say something. "If you make any comment about me or my age, I'll seal your mouth shut! Now, deal!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tenpou was slowly getting over his shock at this Kenren look-alike…well, his face was a dead ringer for Kenren, but the rest of him was unfamiliar. Shock gave way to interest about this man. It wasn't every day that a strange man just drops in his office, a very sexy man, to be sure.

"What's your name?"

"Sha Gojyo. Just call me Gojyo."

"Alright, Gojyo, what's the last thing you remember?" Tenpou went over to the window and shut it. There were many ears around here and Tenpou didn't want anything to get back to the wrong man. Mainly, Li-Touten and his lackeys. Taking Gojyo by the arm, he led him to the couch that he had in the corner of his office, sweeping off maps and scrolls, sending them to the floor, so they had a place to sit. Gojyo sat down and Tenpou sat in the corner of the couch, facing Gojyo. He handed Gojyo the frog ashtray so he could put his cigarette out.

"Hakkai, that's my lov…I mean, that's the guy I live with, he and I had just got back from retrieving this statue. I unwrapped it, I know Sanzo told us not to, but I figured, what the hell?" Gojyo paused at Tenpou's questioning look. "Sanzo is this priest, poor excuse for a priest, if you ask me. Anyway, he's this priest who sends us on errands that he doesn't want to go on and he pays me and Hakkai for bringing back stuff that was stolen or someone doesn't want cause they think it's possessed or something. He's an ass but he pays good."

"I just barely touched it and bam! I'm flying, kinda, through this weird light and I see this dude who looks a hell of a lot like me, except he has black hair and some mark on his forehead, he goes flying by and next thing I know, I'm here…wherever here is."

"What did the statue look like?" Tenpou's voice was soft and just listening to how calm he was, calmed Gojyo down, as well.

"It was gold and it was a man. He looked like he was being torn apart. His top half was split in two, the left half looked different from the right, but you could tell it was the same guy and his lower half was still together."

Kanzeon Bosatsu. Tenpou was sure of it. This was her doing. But, why? Why would she send Kenren to the lower world and this man to heaven? Was this man a reincarnation of Kenren? How could that be possible? Kenren was very much alive just a few minutes ago when he'd gone into Tenpou's bedroom to get something. Had she found out that he and Kenren were lovers and this was her way of separating them? No, she didn't care what he and Kenren did in the privacy of their bedrooms. Well, it wasn't like sitting here was going to get anything solved. Kanzeon Bosatsu did what she wanted to do, the hell with anyone else.

"I need a drink." Gojyo looked around the office, as if a drink might magically appear if he just asked for it.

Tenpou went over to his desk and opened a drawer. Kenren always kept a few bottles of his favorite sake in here. Grabbing the bottle and two sake bowls, Tenpou sat back down on the couch and poured out sake for the both of them. Gojyo slammed the first bowl down and held out his hand for more. Tenpou raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, just filled the bowl again.

"You never answered one of my questions. Where the hell am I?"

"Believe it or not, you're in heaven."

Gojyo stared at Tenpou for a few seconds and downed the second bowl of sake. "Am I dead?"

"No, nothing like that, Gojyo." Tenpou took a sip from his bowl. "Have you ever heard of a goddess called Kanzeon Bosatsu?" Gojyo shook his head, no. He wasn't big into religion. "Well, she's a very powerful goddess, one of the highest in Buddhism, to be exact and for some reason, and this is all a guess, she's managed to put a spell on that little statue and you and Kenren have switched places."

"You mean, Kenren is with Hakkai and I'm here, in heaven? And I'm not dead?" Tenpou nodded, sipping his sake. "What the fuck did she do that for?"

"I don't know."

"How do I get back to Hakkai and my life down below?"

"Again, I don't know."

"Aah, I'm fucked!"

"So, it would seem."

The sake was having it's usual effect on Tenpou. He was getting relaxed and when he got relaxed like this, he got horny. And since Kenren wasn't here, his double was the next best thing. Tenpou smiled and looked sideways at Gojyo. He really was a good looking man, tall, broad shouldered and had a nice ass. Tenpou wondered if he kissed like Kenren. There was only one way to find out. Tenpou leaned over and kissed Gojyo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A few hours and several bottles of sake later, Hakkai and Kenren were on their way back to the little house that he and Gojyo shared. Kenren had his arm around Hakkai's shoulder, telling him a tale about killing youkai in some place called The Southern Seas. Hakkai nodded in all the right places, his mind millions of miles, or years, if Kenren was to be believed, away. Kenren was from heaven and by his account, this Kanzeon Bosatsu had cursed the little statue, causing Gojyo and Kenren to switch places. Kenren confessed he had no idea why and no idea how to get Gojyo back here and him back to heaven.

"And when Tenpou slashed the belly of that fucking youkai, I'm telling you, I got chills up my spine, just looking at that expression on his face. I knew what was gonna happen when we got back to his office. He was gonna fuck me hard!" Kenren winked at Hakkai. "And I loved every minute of it." Kenren's voice was whispering in his ear, causing Hakkai's eyes to widen.

From what Hakkai could understand, it seemed like he was the reincarnation of this Tenpou and Gojyo was the reincarnation of Kenren. And since Tenpou and Kenren were lovers, it seemed that Gojyo and Hakkai didn't just find each other by accident. Their souls were somehow connected from all those years ago. Or something like that, Hakkai was still confused on how all this time travel worked if their previous incarnations were still alive.

Unlocking the door, Hakkai let Kenren go in first. As soon as the door was shut, Hakkai felt himself being pushed up against the door, Kenren's body against his, his hands on either side of Hakkai's shoulders and something big and hard against his groin.

"I wonder if you taste like Tenpou." Kenren breathed against Hakkai's mouth. While it wasn't entirely unwelcome, it wasn't Gojyo. Hakkai tried to push Kenren away but the general was too strong for him. "Don't fight it. Your lover ain't here, my lover ain't here, it's just you and I tonight." Kenren licked the seam of Hakkai's lips and instead of pushing him away, Hakkai found he had no control over his hands as they grabbed Kenren's leather uniform and pulled him closer, opening his mouth to accept Kenren's kiss.

The kiss was openly carnal. Kenren ground his cock against Hakkai, causing Hakkai to moan into Kenren's mouth. Feeling himself harden more, Hakkai moved his hands to Kenren's hair. It felt so different from Gojyo's, but somehow the same. That tongue, that wicked, wicked tongue! Clearly, Gojyo had remembered how to use it well, from incarnation to incarnation. Hakkai rubbed his tongue against Kenren's tongue, moaning as Kenren washed the inside of his mouth with his tongue, running that wicked tongue over Hakkai's teeth before sucking Hakkai's tongue into his mouth. Large hands roamed over Hakkai's back before settling on Hakkai's bottom, pulling him tighter against Kenren. The friction of his jeans against the hardness of his cock, was driving him wild. And when Kenren started to thrust upwards, Hakkai grabbed onto his hips, letting Kenren know without words, just what that did to him.

"I wanna fuck you." Kenren ripped the laces on Hakkai's shirt in his haste to get him naked. "I wanna fuck you until you scream my name, until you can't take it anymore and beg me to let you come." The shirt went flying somewhere over Kenren's shoulder. "And after you come, I wanna lick you clean with my tongue." Hakkai's belt ended up near his shirt.

"The bed."

Clothes dropped as they walked, Kenren's uniform ended up in a heap at the foot of the bed and the two of them tumbled onto the bed, Hakkai on his back on the bed and Kenren over him, his cock dripping on Hakkai's cock. All the time looking at Hakkai, Kenren licked oh, so slowly up the underside of Hakkai's cock, letting his tongue swirl over the head, licking and slurping up the salty-sweet juices that were weeping from Hakkai. Just hearing the sound of Kenren licking him, made Hakkai writhe on the bed even more, his hands fisting in the sheets.

Taking Hakkai deeper in his mouth, Kenren let his hands run lightly over Hakkai's thighs, making the demon slayer moan and chant his name. This was so different from fucking Tenpou as his Field Marshall was usually the more aggressive one. Lightly cupping Hakkai's balls, Kenren pressed one finger against his tight hole, making Hakkai's breathing hitch and his hands came off the bed, threading those long fingers through Kenren's short black hair.

"Please…" Hakkai moaned. He wanted Kenren in him so badly, but the sensations flowing through his body made it hard to string together the correct words.

"Please, what?" Only sucking on the tip of Hakkai's cock, Kenren was determined to make him beg. He sucked as hard as he could and he watched as Hakkai came up off the bed, bracing himself on his elbows.

"Fuck me. Oh gods, Kenren, fuck me…" Another moan and Hakkai gripped Kenren's shoulders, bringing him up for a kiss, tasting himself on Kenren's tongue. "Now, I want you in me, now!"

Spying the lube on the headboard, Kenren reached up to grab it, only to be stopped by Hakkai's mouth on his cock, sucking and licking, making Kenren's stomach clench in pleasure.

Pulling out of Hakkai's mouth, Kenren settled back between his legs. "You keep that up and I won't be able to fuck you. I'll come right in your mouth." He lubed himself up and pushed two fingers in Hakkai, scissoring them to prepare Hakkai for him. When he seemed stretched enough, Kenren lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock in. Tenpou's incarnation was so tight, he had to fight not to come right then and there.

Oh, that sweet ache! Kenren wasn't as thick as Gojyo but he was just as long. "More…all the way…" Hakkai lifted his feet off the bed and wrapped his thighs around Kenren's waist, clenching them tightly around his lean hips.

"You want it hard. You want it rough, don't ya?" Rocking forward, Kenren pushed all the way in. He stopped just for a second, letting Hakkai adjust a bit before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting in again. Moans filled the bedroom, echoing off the walls. At this angle, Kenren was hitting Hakkai's sweet spot each time he pumped into him. Shivers tore through their bodies and sweat dripped from Kenren's forehead, dropping onto Hakkai's chest. Hakkai's hands gripped Kenren's upper arms and he thrust his hips upwards, driving Kenren deeper into him.

Ripples tightly ran up and down Hakkai's spine and he knew it wouldn't be long before he would come. The first pearly droplets of come glistened on the head of Hakkai's cock and before he could stroke himself to completion, he felt Kenren's calloused hand surround him, swirling his thumb around the head of his cock. A few more strokes of that hot hand and one particularly deep thrust sent Hakkai over the edge and he came in a sticky rush all over his scar, screaming Kenren's name.

As Hakkai came, his muscles tightened quickly around Kenren and he came, his seed filling Hakkai. Hakkai could feel Kenren pulsing deep inside him as he fought to catch his breath. Kenren pulled out and true to his word, he licked Hakkai clean as the green eyed man watched, his body sated. Licking the last drop, Kenren wiped his mouth as he stared into Hakkai's eyes and Kenren laid down next to him, his body still recovering from a satisfying round of sex.

Shit, he was tired! With half open eyes, Kenren watched as Hakkai got up, moving a little more slowly, he noticed with a grin, and went into the bathroom, coming out with two warm cloths to clean them both up. He also brought over Kenren's cigarettes and an ashtray, much to Kenren's surprise. Gojyo must like an after sex smoke, too. Scooting up and propping himself up on the pillows, Kenren lit a cigarette and watched Hakkai fall fast asleep.

The poor guy was wore out. Kenren smirked. Damn, he was good!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

At the first touch of Tenpou's tongue, Gojyo's eyes widened in shock. At the second touch, Gojyo shut his eyes and gave in. He didn't taste like Hakkai; in fact, Tenpou tasted like sake and cigarettes but it wasn't a bad taste, just different. That tongue, however, he used it just like Hakkai. Maybe a little more aggressive than Hakkai, which, again, wasn't a bad thing. Gojyo felt himself harden, his cock pressing against the front of his pants and he was surprised to feel Tenpou's hand move over the zipper of his jeans. Maybe a little more aggressive was an understatement. One of Tenpou's hands was on the back of Gojyo's neck, turning his head, deepening the kiss. A hand groped his cock through his jeans.

"I want to fuck you." Tenpou breathed against his mouth.

Hakkai never said anything like that to him. Usually, his lover would say something like, he wanted to make love to him or if he was particularly horny, Hakkai might say he wanted Gojyo, badly. But never did he tell Gojyo he wanted to fuck him. Those whispered words went straight to his groin and Gojyo pressed up against Tenpou's hand.

"Yeah, I wanna fuck you too." Moving his head, Gojyo nipped his way to the collar of Tenpou's shirt, his hands undoing the tie and unbuttoning the rumpled shirt.

Pushing Gojyo away, Tenpou uttered one word. "Undress." Familiar green eyes met deep red ones. Getting off the couch, Tenpou went over to the door and locked it. Walking over to his desk, he palmed a little bottle of oil, bringing it over to the couch and setting it next to him. Gojyo stood up in front of the couch and watched as Tenpou sat back down, spreading his legs so Gojyo could see the bulge in the front of his pants. Blazing emerald eyes watched as Gojyo began to strip, starting with his leather jacket, which he threw over a chair that was sitting in a corner of Tenpou's office. The white shirt was the next item to go. Tenpou's hand moved slowly to his crotch, touching himself through his tan pants.

Letting his head fall forward, Gojyo looked down at Tenpou, a slight grin on his face, his hands moving slowly over his flat, muscled stomach, his fingers spread wide, moving lower and lower until they were framing the outline of his cock. With a flick of his fingers, the button was undone and then, the zipper. He wore nothing underneath his jeans.

"Turn around." Tenpou's breathing was more harsh and Gojyo noticed that Tenpou was fingering his zipper, slowly pulling it down. Soon, his pants were down below his bottom and his cock was free, the tip glistening in the glow of the setting sun. Gojyo licked his lips before turning around. He wanted to taste Tenpou so bad!

"Take off the pants." Gojyo could hear the sound of flesh on flesh as Tenpou stroked himself. Tucking his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans, Gojyo tugged the pants down, one inch at a time, earning a groan from Tenpou. One leg out of the jeans and soon, Gojyo was nude. Whipping his hair back over his shoulder, Gojyo let it trail down his back as his head turned slightly, only his twin scars in Tenpou's line of sight.

"Can I turn around now?"

"Yes." Tenpou ground the word out between clenched teeth. "One the couch, your arms on the arm of the couch." Tenpou had removed his pants but left on his open shirt and tie and that long white lab coat.

Gojyo slinked over to the couch and knelt, his forearms on the arm of the couch. Tenpou came up behind him, letting one long, sensuous finger drift over Gojyo's buttocks and then, that same finger entered him, stretching him. Gojyo arched his back, pressing back against the knuckles of Tenpou's hand. "More." He hated the way he sounded, like he was begging, but he couldn't help himself.

Two fingers, up to the knuckles and Gojyo was panting, begging for more. Pushing back, riding those fingers, really, Gojyo let loose a high keening sound, one of pure need. One by one, Tenpou's fingers wrapped around Gojyo's cock, his thumb trailing over the tip, smearing the pearly drops into one. Gojyo moaned as Tenpou withdrew his fingers but soon was shivering with desire as he felt the head of Tenpou's thick cock enter him. Gods, it was so different from having Hakkai in him, but yet, it felt so familiar. Gojyo rocked back, sending Tenpou to sit back on his heels, impaling himself on Tenpou's full length.

Fingers dug into Gojyo's hips, the short blunt nails scraping against sensitive skin. His head was tilted to one side and Tenpou's hot mouth found just the right spot between his shoulder and his neck, sucking and biting. Gojyo knew he would have a mark tomorrow, but right now, he couldn't give a fuck. The more, the better. Inch by inch, lifting himself upwards, Gojyo separated his body from Tenpou's and suddenly, without warning, Tenpou had him pressed against the arm of the couch and was thrusting in and out. The oil was warm and it dripped against his balls. A hot, slick hand found it's way there, smearing the oil around Gojyo's balls and cock, sending white hot spears of pleasure up and down his spine.

Words, there weren't enough words in the entire world to tell Tenpou how he was making him feel and even if he wanted to, Gojyo didn't think he could string two coherent words together right now. He could hear Tenpou behind him, muttering.

"Not like Kenren, but just like him. So tight, so fucking tight."

Harder and harder, Tenpou picked up the pace, his hand stroking Gojyo in time with his thrusts. Tossing that long red hair over his left shoulder, baring his neck for the man behind him, Gojyo pushed up, his hands braced against the arm of the couch. Folding his slender body over Gojyo, Tenpou latched onto that long neck, his mouth hot and wet. Gojyo felt Tenpou's body stiffen and his teeth dig into the tender flesh, a sudden rush of warmth filling him. That was enough to send Gojyo over the edge and he came, in a rush, in the palm of Tenpou's hand.

They stayed that way for a long minute, both of them trying to catch their breath. Pulling out of Gojyo, Tenpou went into his bathroom, legs a bit shaky and came back with two wet cloths. Gojyo smirked at that. It seemed some things never changed.

Crashed on the couch, with the frog ashtray between them, the men smoked. Tenpou kissed the bite mark he'd made before laying his head on Gojyo's shoulder and Gojyo aimed a kiss at Tenpou's temple but he was so tired, the kiss ended up somewhere in Tenpou's messy brown hair. Finishing his smoke, not sure when he would return to Hakkai and his life in the lower world, Gojyo got dressed and waited.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kenren quietly dressed while Hakkai slept on. If touching the statue made he and this Gojyo switch places in the first place, then Kenren rationalized that touching it again should send each man back to his proper place and time. With one last lingering look at Hakkai, Kenren touched the golden statue and felt the familiar pull on his body.

Once again, he was flying through time. Only this time, when he passed Gojyo, they just smiled at each other. Kenren landed with a thump in Tenpou's office, not at all surprised to see Tenpou on the couch, wearing only his shirt, tie and lab coat, looking like he had just fucked Gojyo until he collapsed. Tenpou tiredly smiled at his lover, patting the seat next to him. Kenren sat down and kissed the same spot in Tenpou's hair that Gojyo had kissed.

Landing in a heap in his own kitchen, Gojyo looked around for Hakkai. The place smelled like sake and cigarette smoke and he knew that Tenpou's lover, Kenren, had been here. Eyeing the statue, Gojyo took off his jacket and white shirt, wrapping up the innocent looking statue. As much as he enjoyed himself in heaven, Gojyo would be perfectly happy to stay right here, with Hakkai, for the rest of his life. Padding in to the bedroom in his bare feet, Gojyo smiled as he saw Hakkai, sleeping peacefully. Climbing into bed, Gojyo gathered Hakkai to him and kissed his forehead. Maybe they would talk about what happened, maybe they wouldn't. Right now, all Gojyo cared about was right here, in bed next to him.

The next morning, they walked to the monastery where Sanzo and Goku lived. Hakkai knocked on Sanzo's door and after hearing, "Come in", opened the door and plunked the wrapped statue down on Sanzo's desk, earning a glare from the blonde monk.

"Any problems retrieving it?"

"No, everything went well. The previous owners were more than happy to turn it over to us." Hakkai smiled serenely at Sanzo.

Sanzo started filling out the required paperwork. "Did either of you touch it?" He asked the question without looking up. After a few minutes of silence, he looked at both of them. Hakkai's head was cocked towards Gojyo, a funny little smile on his face. Gojyo was looking at Hakkai, a sly grin on his face. Something was going on here. Sanzo watched as the grins on those two faces grew. Looking back down at his paperwork, Sanzo made a mental note to never, ever ask what happened on the night he sent those two out to collect that little statue.


End file.
